Exorbitante
by Frightufully
Summary: Porque una convivencia al lado de Tetsurou y Kotarou, nunca resultó fácil.


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

En los años que Tsukishima convive con Kotarou y con Tetsurou, ha descubierto insignificancias que preferiría no enterarse ni si lo torturaban. El bullicioso par compartía similitudes en más de un ámbito, y a veces ni siquiera Keiji se lo creía.

* * *

I.

 **Kuroo y Bokuto.**

A Bokuto se le ocurría de vez en cuando meter algún pájaro en el departamento, y lo encerraba en su habitación para que no pudiera escaparse. Hace unos meses, dejó la ventana abierta y un gato se adentró por ella. El plumífero terminó en el estómago del felino, y Kuroo amenazó con que el antiguo Fukurodani terminaría de esa manera la próxima vez que privaba de su libertad a un pobre animal. A Kotarou se le dio por hacer berrinche, y cortó todo contacto verbal y físico con el de cabello de cama hasta que Akaashi le hizo entender que se comportaba cómo un idiota. Luego de unos días, ambos volvieron a estar en buenos términos y el desorden volvió a la morada.

Kuroo, en cambio, se dejó crecer la barba por unos meses, y Kei recordaba con perfección de que nunca vio una tan desaliñada cómo la que el azabache tenía; Recibieron la visita de Yaku Morisuke un día, y el líbero se encargó de afeitársela por sí mismo diciéndole lo que ninguno de los convivientes en ese edificio se atrevían: de que se veía horrendamente ridículo con ese intento de barba de chivo que no iba con su cara. Tetsurou prometió tener la cara limpia y bien cuidada hasta que le despidieran del supermercado donde trabajaba de cajero, y el mismo Tsukishima se comprometió a decirle a Morisuke si es que una idea alocada terminaba pasándole por la mente al de mechones negros.

* * *

II.

 **Imprudencia al volante.**

— ¡Para el auto, estúpido gato! ¡Vamos a morir! —

Tsukishima supo que fue un error técnico que Kuroo tuviera licencia para conducir, y lo mismo iba para Bokuto, porque ambos manejaban cómo unos maníacos y jamás los había pillado conduciendo a menos de ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora. Por esta razón, Kei prefería ir en tren, en compañía de Akaashi, y a pesar de que los cuatro cabían bien en la camioneta de Kotarou, se le hacía más conveniente evitar una muerte instantánea ante la velocidad excesiva, o por el daño en los tímpanos al escuchar a los antiguos capitanes cantar la canción que tocaban en la radio por las mañanas.

* * *

III.

 **Bichos.**

—¡GAH! ¡AKAASHI, HAY UNA MARIPOSA EN EL BAÑO!

—¡SÍ, TSUKKI, HAY UNA MARIPOSA EN EL BAÑO!

La inminente fobia a los insectos que Bokuto y Kuroo compartían, resultaban los principales problemas en la excéntrica vida cotidiana que Tsukishima y Keiji llevaban a causa de esos dos. Tetsurou y Kotarou no podían ver ni siquiera un minúsculo bicho que venía a causa de la luz, debido a que sus griteríos se hacían escuchar... y en más de una ocasión recibieron quejas de los vecinos a causa de ello. Tsukishima tendía a ir con un calzado en la mano y se obligaba a exterminar cualquier parásito que tenía derecho a la vida por culpa de los _city boys_ , porque en caso contrario ninguno de los dos se darían una ducha. Incluso si eso los conllevaba a apestar por días.

* * *

IV.

 **Comida.**

No servían en la cocina, y en más de una oportunidad ésta terminó casi incendiada en su totalidad. Al de cabello bicolor se le ocurrió un día meter una mezcla rara en el microondas, y lo que parecía ser un pastelillo terminó explotando. Bokuto y Kuroo festejaron, pero Kei no tuvo la misma alegría. Al final ambos terminaron limpiando el aparato mientras Tsukishima y Akaashi se sentaban a ver un programa televisivo.

* * *

V.

 **Limpieza.**

—...

El rubio supo que jamás debería de volver a encargarles la limpieza porque le resultaba perjudicial. Kuroo y Bokuto habían tirado todos los papeles que encontraban desparramados, y fue error de Kei al dejar los apuntes sobre la pequeña mesita que tenían en la sala de estar. Entre los cuatro rebuscaron en bolsas de basura unas destruidas hojas de las cuales Tsukishima con su propio sudor obtuvo. Su esfuerzo fue en vano, esa semana.

* * *

VI.

 **Shōchū** **.**

Bokuto llegó un día con tres cajas de alcohol.

Y esas tres cajas de alcohol terminaron vacías un fin de semana.

— _S-Soy una bola de demolición..._

Al día siguiente, Kei, con una resaca que hacía desaparecer las neuronas de su cerebro, se encontró con más de un vídeo de él, Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo cantando _Wrecking Ball (En un idioma desconocido, pero reconocía la canción por la melodía.)_ mientras alzaban las botellas llenas del líquido perteneciente al Shōchū.

Nadie volvió a tomar desde ese día.

* * *

VII.

 **Besos.**

Akaashi está acostumbrado a ver a Bokuto y a Kuroo compartiendo saliva, pero Tsukishima no.

Kei le resta importancia a la sexualidad de ambos, pero a veces se le hace realmente incómodo verlos besuquearse en el diván que Akiteru le había regalado por la mudanza.

Tetsurou y Kotarou afirman de que no tienen nada, y que se besan por mero aburrimiento.

El menor de los Tsukishima, no piensa lo mismo.

* * *

VIII.

 **Fotos.**

Cuando acompañan a Tsukishima a Miyagi, la mayor parte del tiempo se hospedan en su casa.

Bokuto tiende a decir que si la madre de Kei no estuviera casada, y si fuera más joven, la hubiera secuestrado.

Y un día en especial, a la mujer se le ocurrió mostrar el álbum familiar de fotos a los amigos del rubio.

Incluso Akaashi, quien resultaba el más estoico entre los tres, rompió en carcajadas a tal punto que se encontraron casi retorciéndose en el piso del comedor.

—No te preocupes, Tsukki. Sigues siendo lindo. Incluso más que antes.

 _Ese día, la nariz de Kuroo estuvo en peligro de ser destruida._

* * *

IX.

 **Veinticuatro años.**

Kotarou había despertado a la media noche en punto, cuando unos pesos se apoyaron sobre él sin ápice de delicadeza. Bastaron unos segundos para que todos, sin excepciones, incluso un malhumorado Kei, empezaran a cantar la canción de _Feliz Cumpleaños_ mientras el sonido de sus palmas chocar hacían eco en la habitación rodeada de penumbra.

Escuchó a Kuroo sorberse la nariz dramáticamente, mientras murmuraba unas palabras cómo 'Crecen tan rápido.' y '¿Porque maduran así de repente?'

También resultó la primera vez que Tsukishima le dedicó un abrazo.

Y que Keiji le mostrara una expresión cómo la que le mostró ese día.

 _Bokuto nunca olvidó ese veinte de septiembre._

* * *

X.

 **Exorbitante.**

Luego de observar expectantes un partido de práctica entre el actual Nekoma y el Karasuno, Kuroo y Tsukishima se dieron cuenta que aquellos cuervos volaban más que alto en estas instancias. Bokuto y Akaashi abrieron la boca solo para decir que el bloqueador central con una expresión desinteresada, les recordaba vagamente a Kei en sus tiempos de preparatoria.

Kotarou rememoró la vez que Tsukishima dijo que todo eso se trataba únicamente de un club, y se encontró a punto de tomarse de los cabellos cómo en tiempos remotos.

—Ese pequeño algún día te superará, Kei.

—Sueña alto _, Kuroo-san._

* * *

 **Nota:** Cosas que se me ocurren cuando entro a ducharme, lolololol.

Pido disculpas de antemano por el leve OoC que noté :'D, y algunas incoherencias... Prefería arriesgarme antes de que la inspiración se me escapara, jojojo.

De todas formas, ¡Muchas gracias por leer ~!


End file.
